A Howling Tale
by kgJester
Summary: You would think that you would know the story behind the wolf and the three pigs, but then who would know that the wolf had a son...who saw how the story really ended. Follow Tibolt down the rabbit hole as he tries to choose between love and legend. CHXOC. MHXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything except the OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Wolf and the Hare.**

_Once upon a time… isn't that phrase getting little old now a days?_

_It is how a story is supposed to begin. Mom and dad do it the same way._

_But it's so 'old-fashioned.'_

_Oh, and you think you can do better?_

_I know can._

_Well then let's see it._

_Very well._

The moon shone brightly over the valley as two wolves stand ready to killed, teeth bared, claws sunk into the dirt below there paws, eyes glowing red as rubies-

_Of course you would start there. Where's the friendship, the romance, the betrayal._

_Ok fine, we'll at the beginning._

_Gather round and allow us to tell the story of a wolf and his friend the hare._

* * *

It was a day like any other. The sun shined beautifully over the white marble walls of Ever After High, a school for the young children of fairy tales most famous stories, but this school year would be more special than any other. This year would be when all the teenage children announce their destiny to themselves and the entire fairy tale world, Legacy Year.

In the village of Book End, two young men walked out of "Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shop" after grabbing a few snacks before heading to school. One was dress in a black long sleeve shirt with an extremely loose collar, his slim jeans were a deep blue with a few rips around the ankles, thou he had brand new black boots. The boy looked about sixteen years of age, he had black hair, and piecing blue-green eyes. As he chewed a dog bone shaped cookie he looked over to the boy walking next to him.

"Geez Brant, I didn't see how you can drink that steaming cup of crap twenty-four/seven. Don't you get tired of it?" he asked drinking his own iced latte.

The boy in question was also about sixteen years old with dirty blonde hair that was tied in a rat-tail which stopped around his shoulders, and a pair of topaz eyes to match. While he was tall his body was a bit skinny thou he had some muscle on him. He had tannish brown skin and was wearing brown pea coat with a white button up. His tan pants were unnaturally straight as if they wore by a butler. He walked with a small bonce in his step, but he balanced a weird brown teacup with a strange animal around it.

"Of course not my dear, Tibolt!" Brant exclaimed, sipping some raspberry tea. "That's a good ol' cup of tea."

"Course it is. Raspberry was always your favorite."

"And it makes me feel… insane!" The boy laughs maniacally, before stopping himself dead."….excuse me."

"Your excursed, man." Tibolt chuckled. "…you really can't control _that_ side of yourself, can you?"

"Oh, my dear Tibolt, you know me so well."

"Well I should. I've known you since you were a bunny."

"True my dear wolf, by way…" Brant stops and pulls out a wallet, full of photos that reached his feet. "Look at you, such a cute whittle pup you were."

"PUT THOSE AWAY!" Tibolt exclaim as he reached for the evidence.

Brant rolled the photos into his sleeve before he could reached them. "No need to be so cross, one should never be embarrass by their past…"

"Says the rabbit that dated a ca-"Tibolt stops himself before he could saying something he knows he shouldn't. "Sorry…"

Brant took a large gulp of his tea before they continued their walk towards school.

"Think nothing of it." The hare answered as if nothing was said to begin with.

Tibolt sighed, as they walked through the doors of the school. "Still can't believe its legacy year already."

"Nor can I. I don't want to sigh the books."

"Neither do I, but with headmaster pushing us like the fucker that he is, what choice do we have? I swear I would-"

"No swearing, it's not very nice." Brant replied as he poured himself a fresh cup of tea with a bit of satisfaction in his voice.

"Oy… Still I wish I could tell that curly-gray-story-telling-old fart where he can shove it!"

Brant chuckles at his short tempered friend as they walked to the schools entrance. "I know bolt, but, dear one, you have to remember that-"the two boys stopped once they noticed that the halls were completely empty since everyone was running away. "Huh… is it run away day?" pulls a calendar out of his ear.

"I highly doubt it" Tibolt answered.

"Then why…..."

Tibolt points down the school corridor. They turn to see a girl in purple and black dress with lots of sliver and grey metal back drop. Her pale skin was flawless, and her eyes were a lovely violet hue. She had slightly wavy hair with black, purple, and maroon colored strains. Walking beside her was another girl in a blue, yellow, and black dress, combined with a vast array of non-synchronized patterns, befitting her energetic personality. Unlike her friend, this girl's hair was curly and came in dark turquoise, mint green, and purple colors. She had bright blue eyes and creamy light skin. Even with her bright attire, she was a little shorter than most of her classmates.

_Ah Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, and the lovely Ms. Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter._

_She still looks hot, even thou she's supposed to be, you know, 'evil'_

_Will you let me finish?_

_Fiiine_

"Hey Rae, you okay?" Tibolt asked.

"Ah the rimming is my thing." Brant said.

Raven looked over to see two of her fellow classmates. "Oh, hey guys. Yeah im fine, it's just everyone running away again. No big deal."

"All because you're the daughter of the 'Evil Queen'. That's gotta suck sometimes, right Brant?" Looks over to see his best friend gone. "Where'd he..?"

"Over there." Raven replied.

Maddie and Brant were sitting at a tea table, that one of must've pulled from thin air, and sipping tea with two mice. One with light grey fur the other completely white.

"Seriously?!" Tibolt exclaimed.

"What? Its tea time." They both replied as they held up their pocket watches, both of which had broken in perfect synchronization. Thou it didn't seem to bother them "Nice watch!"

Raven merely chuckled at their friend's adorable display of their story, while Tibolt simply shook his head in shame.

"Hey! Partners in crime, are you coming to lunch?"

"We're having a tea party!" they answered in unison.

"Well there's your answer" Raven said as she walked towards the castleteria, Tibolt following her.

"I guess so."

* * *

Later In the castleteria, all the student had gathered around to grab a bite to eat. Raven and Tibolt was sitting down having lunch and talking about their destinies and legacy day, an honor for royals, but dreaded by the rebels. Tibolt wasn't paying much attention to anyone, poking at his Italian BMT wanting to forget all about the horrid promised day

"Im not even ready for this."

"I how you feel. I don't really want to sign over my life either." She looked sadly over at her friend "I heard about your story…. Im sorry that's your ending."

"Heh. Worry about your own ending, my fellow villain." Tibolt chuckled darkly. "Hopefully we can find a way to change-" _Sniff, sniff_. A strange scent crossed Tibolt's nose. Young, innocent….. Charming?

"Hey Tibolt!"

A boy in a blue prince suit wearing dork large glasses walks up behind raven. This _charming_ young lad was Dexter Charming second son of Prince Charming.

"Hey Dex"

"Hey raven. You look grot-great. I mean great."

"Smooth Charming"

"I would offer you seat but I'm 'evil'." She chuckles

"And I eat anything that's delicious enough."

"To sit with us you have to be-"

Before she could say anything more a flash of light passed through the castleteria, bright enough to cause Tibolt to jump out of his seat and back away from the table.

"Daring." Raven said after seeing a familiar couple walked in.

Dexter and Raven, who looked to see Daring Charming, first son of king Charming, and Apple White daughter of Snow White enter the castleteria, while talking with Blondie Locks.

"The hell?!" Tibolt howled as he picked himself off the floor rubbing his eyes, which were now an amber-hazel color.

"You okay Tibolt?" the prince asked the groaning teen.

"Yeah….. Your brother damn near blinded me….."

"Yeah sorry about that. Daring just got a new teeth whitener, granted to make them shine like the Sun." Dexter chuckled nervously.

"And blind the weak." Tibolt said as he stepped away from the table, his eyes still closed. Using his other scenes he walked towards the entrance, as he turned the corner he felt something bumped in front of him.

"Hey!"

_That sounds like__…. _Tibolt opened his eyes and saw two grey orbs staring back at him. Stepping back hew got a clear view of who it was he bumped into Cerise Hood daughter of Red Riding Hood. Her dark brown hair had several white streaks, predominantly on the left side, though it was eclipsed by her famous red hood. Her skin was a sweet peach color, and her dress was red with a black skirt and leggings that tightly clung to lovely figure.

_Uh oh__._

"Umm. S-Sorry… Cerise."

Cerise looked like she was about to say something, before bit her bottom lip before turning towards the hall. Closing his eyes, Tibolt turns to look for his roommate. He stop when he smells a familiar scent.

"I wonder why I smell… uncle must be around."

Later on that evening in the dormitory for creatures, giving that most of the students here used to live in the woods before coming to EAH. This way they felt closer to home than in the castle dorms. Brant was in his room making some tea until he heard the door open to see Tibolt walking in.

"Welcome home, Wolfe."

"Funny" Tibolt replied as he goes over to his bed and plops down on to it; hears squeaking under his pillow. "Hmmm…"

Lifts his head up and looks under the pillow to see White Lotus glaring up at him, holding a cup of blueberry tea. Tibolt thanks the mildly annoyed mouse and takes the lukewarm cup.

"I don't understand why you don't like hot tea." Brant wondered. He pulls up a cast-iron cauldron that was boiling over, once making the annoyed wolf wonder how rabbit seem to make the oddest things appear out of nowhere. Stripping down brant in and throws his head back as if he was sitting in a hot tub.

"Seriously?!" Tibolt yelled as he kicked the pot away. Brant sat in mid-air, complete unfazed in his red and white polka-dot swimming trunks.

"What?" he asks innocently as he hops out of the imaginary tub and dries himself off.

"Knock it off… I'm not ready for it …" Tibolt replied darkly.

"So change it."

"But I have to follow it."

"So you're a royal?" Brant asks as tries to knock some water out of his ear.

"But I don't want to."

"Then you're a rebel?" He wipes himself off with a towel, his clothes magically appearing on him as he does.

"But I have to."

"Then you're a royal."

"But I hate it."

"Good god man make up your mind!" Brant countered as he turned the towel into a tea table and chair. "Tea..?"

"No thanks. Im good with what I got…" Tibolt said as laid back on his bed.

* * *

The next day, the boys were walking through the hallway heading to practice their part of legacy day. People were already whispering and talking about Raven not wanting to sign the book was spreading though school like dragon fire.

"Sound like she's rethinking her possibilities." Brant stated.

"Brant, you know she's not evil and doesn't want to follow in her mother's footsteps."

"I know, I know. All im saying is you shouldn't follow any footsteps but your own as well, Tibolt. It's a better alternative than being wolf and corn stew."

"No. Brant you know as the oldest I have to do what's best for my mother and siblings."

"Except to change."

"Let's just get to practice." Tibolt said as headed to the rehearsal stage.

The rehearsal was quite eventful as each student took the stage and announced their destinies to the large crowd of spectators. As Tibolt waited until the three little pigs, Cerise Hood, Lizzie Hearts, and Kitty Cheshire were done, Brant hopped up to the podium to take his pelage.

"I, Brant Hare, promise to follow the footsteps, well rabbit foot step-"

"JUST say your part Mr. Hare." Said Headmaster Grimm.

"Right. The footsteps of my whacky old man, the March Hare!" Brant reported as he sipped he tea. "And enjoy a god cup of tea!"

"NEXT!"

Tibolt watch as his friend hopped passed him to go back to his seat, giving him a pat on the shoulder as he made his way to the podium.

"I, Tibolt Wolf, son of the bi-"

"Excuse me, Mister Wolf but I need you to be in your true form."

"Why?"

"People won't believe you're his son."

"I'll be in it for the actual day ….. I just can't right now."

"Mr. Wolf it is imperative that you present yourself as required f-"

"I, Tibolt Wolf, pledge to follow the path of my pops as the Wolf of the Three Little Pigs." Tibolt stated finally marching off the stage.

"We will… discuss your performance later then?" Mr. Grimm reported as Tibolt stormed away.

"Whatever."

As Tibolt stormed down the rows of seats where people who either hasn't gone up yet or stayed to watch to other pledgers, he noticed how the other students seem to back away from him as he passed. Entering the halls he heard a familiar pair of pawed steps coming towards him.

"Tibolt."

"WHAT?!"

Tibolt whipped his head around to see his best friend jump away from him, as if a wild animal tried to bite his hand off. Brant's ears were pressed flat against his hair and he had a hurt expression in his eyes, thou Tibolt was almost too upset to care…. Almost.

"Bolt….just clam down…"

"Why?"

Instead of answering Brant pulled out a mirror and handed it to Tibolt. Holding to mirror up to his face, Tibolt could see why everyone was so afraid of being anywhere near him. The furious expression he was wearing made it obvious that he was in a bad mood, but he also notice the skin around his eyes and forehead was no longer its smooth texture. It was rougher…darker. His hair had grown wild around his cheeks and his nostrils have become wider. But what really finished the cake, was his eyes. Instead of the cool blueish green that they once were, now a deep ruby red that would scare the dead.

"I know one must look the part in the role he plays in life, but I think that's a little early for you, Mr. Wolf" said a large husky voice. The boys turn to see a large man who look like he could easily timber a fully grow tree with one hand.

"Professor Big Bad." Brant greeted.

"Uncle."

Big bad looked at the annoyed little pup who was taking a calming breath as his facial features return to normal "Care to tell me what's gotten your tail between your lags?" he asked.

"Headmaster Grimm."

"I see." the older male sighed sadly. "You've always known how they all have to see you..."

"As wolf to family and friends…and a monster to everyone else…"

Big Bad patted the young man on his shoulder. "Your father and I went through it as well…"

"And they all feared them!"

"Until one wasn't around anymore…" Tibolt replied sadly as he and Brant walked back to the dorms.

* * *

**So want do you think?**

**If you're wonder who the second mouse is- Her name is White Lotus (yes as in the tea) she's Brant little pet. I tell you more about everyone past later on but I wanted to introduce them first. Tell me what you think.' I Vant to kno' your thoughts'**

**Til' next we meet. I am your humble Jester.**

**RXR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Declaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXPECT THE OC'S!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Another Big Bad**

It had been few days since the boys settled into their new dorms, their room was in the woodland dormitory where most animal fairytales lived so it felt more like home. They didn't have any morning class since it was Friday, so Brant and Tibolt were enjoying a nice lazy morning of sweet blissful sleep. That is, until a loud honking goose flew into the two boy's room waking them.

"TEA!" Brant yelled as he jumped out of his bed, stopping in mid-air still holding his pillow, while Tibolt fell out of his yelping like a dog in fright.

"Delivery Goose."

"I have a letter for a Tibolt wolf."

"He's the one with the ears and tail." The hare replied as he floated back to his bed.

"That's…. _yawn__…_..me."

"Here you go."

Brant floated over as if he was a feather. "What's with the letter?" he asked.

"Don't know, looks like it's from mo-"Tibolt's eyes ran though the letter and he suddenly bolted out of his seat. "OH no. No, no, no, no. AW HELL NAW!"

"What!?"

"Feniris is attending Ever After High." Tibolt groaned in frustration

"F-Feniris…..as in wolf? The troublemaker and I don't mean the song!"

"Also known as the pain in my furry ass."

"But why would he come here?

"There's only one thing he's after: Dad's role…..he's always been fighting me for it."

"Doesn't he know what happens to the wolves in that story?"

Tibolt sighed. "Not really. Only ma, uncle bad, and grandma, plus myself, knows the real ending to the tale. Everyone else knows the funny, less gruesome version. Fenris included."

"A royal wolf verses the rebel dog! What a fight that will be."

"Don't remind me… Fenris would always challenge me for the title of alpha and pop's role, could never get over the fact that he was the second born. A true rebel….."

"Well, let's hope you don't flip your crown….. Like me!" busted out laughing before he could stop himself.

"BRANT!"

Stops instantaneously. "Excuse me." White lotus runs up with a fresh pot of jasmine. "Thank you." As he sips his tea, his cloths had somehow appeared slowly around his body. "Shall we prepare for the day then?"

"Don't have to." Tibolt replied not taking his worried gaze from his friend. "By the date of this letter he's already here."

* * *

Later on that day, the boys were in their afternoon class with Professor Nimble learning about tall tales and how they can it can improve their stories. He wanted to give an example using his own story until a loud piercing howl ripped through the school like nails on a looking glass, causing everyone to turn their crowns at Tibolt.

"Mr. Wolf, are you alright?" Prof. Nimble asked.

"That wasn't him, sir. Tibolt's howls little more …..Softly." Brant replied.

"Thank you for cutting off my wolf hood, rabbit…" he groaned. _But that sure sounded familiar, where have I heard that howl from?_

"Hmm. Well the school not shaking, so it cannot be Prof. Wolf," Prof. Nimble wondered "perhaps we have a new student."

Like the moon falling with the night, Tibolt realize exactly where he heard that howl before. "Oh no. damnit please not now."

"What-?"

The door slammed open and in walked a wolf boy about 16 years old with spikey white hair, Tibolt's complexion, sky blue eyes, was wearing a tattered suit jacket with a white button up and loose black tie, baggy pants, and black sneakers. The boy sniffs the air as he walked about the classroom, as if he owned t6he place. "He's here….." Everyone in the room seemed to feel a bit uncomfortable with the newcomer walking about their class. Brant and Tibolt just stared at the boy as if he was rabid dog that needed to be put down. _Quickly._

"Can I ….help you?" Prof. Nimble asked.

"Yeah…. I'm looking for a puppy. He a little thing. Small, weak, cowardly…. Goes by the name of Tibolt." The boy heard a low growl that seemed to rise from a girl with a red hood sitting in the back row.

Cerise tried to suppress the soft growl that to rip though her through. Who did this guy think he was? She looked over to Tibolt and saw that he too was trying to hold back his anger, though his hands seemed to shift back and forth with claws.

"Feniris….."

Looks up to see the man he's been looking for. "Ooh dear sweet big brother… there you are," his eyes shifted the boy beside him "and your little bunny too."

"I, good man, am a hare!"

"Your ….brother?" Prof. Nimble asked.

"Little brother…"

"By eleven months and 13 days…" Feniris replied smugly.

"Not far from a full year is it, pup?" Brant said.

"Wanna run that by me again, rodent?"

"Think your fast enough, mutt?"

"OK enough" Tibolt shouted. "Feniris get out I'll deal with you after class."

"Deal? With me?" he chuckled. "I think you've been hanging around the lower mammals for too long brother." Looks at Cerise. "You seem to forget your place."

That was it.

Nobody knew what happen next, they looked back to Tibolt stood and leaped from his desk from the third row to the front of the classroom. But he land on his human feet. He standing in his were-human form, three feet taller that Feniris.

"There you have it folks. A perfect landing by Tibolt Wolf." Brant announced

"And with such excellent form." Maddie concluded

"Judges." Brant held up a 10, Lizzie a 0, and Maddie another 10.

"Outside. Now." He voice was deeper he didn't even sound like a teenager.

"Yes, sir." Feniris replied as he walked out the classroom.

Soon as the door closed Tibolt grabbed his brother by the collar and shoved him to the wall. "What the hell?! You're not supposed to be here until next week! "

"Came early. My classes don't start until tomorrow. Thought I should take a tour of my new school."

"Seriously. We both know what you're really after….. "

"Well if that's true, all you have to do is hand it over and I'll be on my merry lamb way." He said pushing his brother away.

"You know I can't do that."

"then I'll just hang here til' you do."

"Whatever fine, but if start anything-"

"Oh please Mr. Favorite….you just watch your step, because soon enough I'll be the alpha of this school. Then we'll see who really which one us is meant to be the wolf and which is the thief. " With that Feniris walked away leaving his brother to stare down an empty hall before back to class.

* * *

Though out the school day, it was nothing but hell for brant and Tibolt. From study hall to the lifairy, it was chaos for the two boys. The new young wolf was quickly making a name for himself all over the school, he certainly gave villain a new meaning. Anywhere he went, he made sure everyone know who he was and why he was there. During lunch, the pair of 'thieves', as Feniris called them, finally managed to get a breather…..until a loud howl ripped through the castleteria, causing Tibolt to crush the soda in his hand.

"Be calm, young wolf master. For we know not the enemy's plan." Brant says as eats his salad…..and for some reason or another, wearing a black cloak.

"He wants me to hand over pops' role, what else?" Tibolt replied trying, _desperately_, to keep his anger under control.

"Man, I know your brother was a pain, but this…." Hunter said as he and Dexter walked to their table.

"Why is your brother like this? I thought brother get along." Dexter wondered.

"We were close until we hit ten years old…..after that….he just started to hate me…." Tibolt sees Feniris walk into the castleteria.

"And it got worse after you started to attend Ever After?"

"Way worse… "Tibolt answered as he nodded Brant at Feniris, who seem to be moving toward the girls table rather quickly.

"So ladies," Feniris shouted as he approached the table "who's interested into dating the school's alpha?"

"The lady who is proper does not indulge a beast whose manners has ceased. For the lady's mind has increase by beasties mindlessness. " Maddie replied leaving the white hair with a confused look on his face. He turned to Raven who was trying to hold back the fit of giggles rising from her chest.

"What she s-…? "

"Translation: We wouldn't date you if you were king charming himself, you witless dog." Raven concluded as she walked away.

"_Tsk._ Stupid riddlish bitch…." The wolf replied, unaware of the extremely ticked off rabbit pointing a candy rile at his head from the another side of the room.

"IM GONNA KILL HIM! DISREPECTING MY MADELINE!" Brant shouted as he prepared to fire …but his friends had other plans.

"Brant clam down!"

"Ya no need to go shooting anyone!"

"He's not worth it! Trust m- gah!" Tibolt reasoned until he was hit in the head by the firearm. It was gonna leave a nasty scar.

The boys quickly detained the rabid hare before he did anything else he may regret later, though they all had the idea, they didn't have to hold him long, the candy rile had disappeared in a puff of orange smoke, while brant stared off with an enraged look in his eyes. The boys looked worryingly at the fluffy eared boy until he nodded at Feniris whom seemed to have found his next target. A red hooded girl who was eating in the far corner.

_He wouldn't._

"Sup red." Feniris greeted.

"…."Cerise continued eating as if no one was there.

"Come on hood." he sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Why did you come and take a walk on the wild side? I could show you what it's like to really be a Big Bad Wolf."

"No, thanks." She grunted shrugging him off. "Now leave me alone."

"How 'bout not?" Feniris said as he replaced his arm on the back of Cerise' chair, pulling it closer to him. "Hey, I saw you earlier today, in my brother's class. Seems you didn't like what I had to say."

Cerise leaned as far away as the chair would allow unable to get away for his arm blocked her only exit. Paying no attention to the girls' discomfort, Feniris began tugging at her hood while she was trying to keep it on her head. Unnoticed to them was the fast approaching red-eyed teen who, very much, looked out for blood.

"You know, you're a very pretty girl." Feniris whispered pulling on a strand of Cerise' hair while his another hand rest on her leg. "You have a wonderlandful scent….. I wonder if it matches your tas-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Everyone in the room whip their heads around in time to see Tibolt draw his clawed fist back and sank it as hard as he could into Feniris' jaw, sending the younger teen off his onto the hard tile floor. Hunter pulled Cerise away from the table and set her behind him so she wouldn't get hurt, though her eyes never left tibolt as he push the table aside. Grabbing feniris by the collar, tibolt pulled him to his feet and pushed him up against the wall. Feniris struggled against his brother's grip, staring at him with his own ruby colored eyes.

"The FUCK!" feniris yelled as he tried to pushed tibolt off.

"She told you to leave her alone."

"Heh. They always say that…. But the bitches just go sile-" Tibolt sucker punched him before he could say anything worse.

"Don't you _ever_ call her that!" Tibolt began to merciless pummel Feniris into the ground, completely forgetting that every student in the castleteria was watching him with fear in their eyes. All he wanted to do was cause Feniris as much pain as possible. Though Feniris wasn't going to make it that easy.

"Get... the FUCK OFF!" feniris caught tibolt fist to deliver a fast upper cut to his brother's cheek that sent him reeling back.

"Tibolt!" Brant yelled from the sidelines still being held back by Dexter. Tibolt pulled himself from the floor, whipping the blood off his bottom lip.

"I'm going to go get help." Cerise said as she ran out.

"What are you doing, huh?" Feniris asked curiously. "I've been annoying your ass since I got here, yet you did nothing 'til…." He turned his eyes to look behind tibolt to see Cerise shifting her from tibolt to Feniris then back again. A wicked grin spread across feniris mouth as he turned back to Tibolt.

"Ohhhh… REALLY?!" Feniris asked cheekily. "You're defending the bitch under the hood."

Tibolt snared before he charge at his brother, forcing both teens though the castleteria glass doors into the balcony. Feniris grabbed Tibolt and pinned his knee onto his brother's chest so he couldn't get up. Tibolt tried to punch him off but Feniris caught his weak attempt, twisting his arm with a sickening pop forcing a groan from him.

"So why defend her?" Feniris asked as he punched Tibolt between the eyes. "What you want her for yourself? You know how our family is when it comes to the hooded bitches."

"Don't call her that!" tibolt roared as he kicked Feniris off him.

Feniris laughed as he landed on his feet thinking that the situation wasn't fun enough he decided to step things a bit. Throwing his head back to let loose an ear splitting howl, Feniris' body began to change, his nose and jaw line shifted into a long grimaced mussel, revealing dagger long teeth. His white hair started to spread over him, getting thicker as it progressed over his neck and hands. The muscles in his chest and arms doubled in size, his nails grew into long knife-like talons, and he must have grown a least another five feet. His shoes shredded apart as three inch claws grew out of his feet. As he head back down Feniris' face was narrower, his ears had grown and inch over his head, but what shocked everyone behind Tibolt, was how the sclera in Feniris' eyes seemed to have been filled with an onyx liquid that made his iris's glow like rubies by a fire on a moonless night.

"Always need to show off don't you?" Tibolt groaned.

"How about we settle this once and for all?" Feniris asked, his huskier than before.

"I'm not giving you dad role."

"We'll see." Feniris replied as he tackled tibolt thorough another glass door, pushing into the back wall of the castleteria.

"Tibolt!" Cerise' screamed as she coming back in, watching him put Feniris into a headlock.

"I'm fine!" he grunted. "Just stay out of the way!"

Tibolt clung tightly to Feniris' neck as he was thrashed into the walls and pillars around the castleteria, yelling at everyone to move out of the away as Feniris got on all four to try and buck Tibolt off his back.

"Fuckin' mutt! GET OFF!" Finally had enough Feniris slammed Tibolt into a nearby table, making the older teen lose his grip. Feniris stepped over tibolt and held him down with his clawed hand, his other raised in the air ready to slash Tibolt's chest open. Tibolt struggled against him groaning in pain as his body began to slowly shift.

"Ha! Now who's the better wol-? Aah! " Feniris was yanked off Tibolt before he could deal the finishing blow.

"What's going on here?!"

Tibolt looked up to the familiar of his uncle Big Bad holding Feniris, who shifted back to his human form, by the collar. Standing next was Headmaster Grimm, who was glaring down at Tibolt.

"Tibolt, Feniris. Explain yourself." Prof. Big Bad demanded, the tone in his voice left no room for argument.

"Just teaching the _favorite _a lesson." Feniris replied cheekily.

"Why don't you save it for class…" Headmaster Grimm said, stopping Tibolt from advancing on the younger teen. "For now you two can follow Mr. Big Bad to the detention rooms."

"The fuck for?!" Feniris asked furiously.

"Fighting" Big Bad said in an icy voice, which left both boys speechless.

"This ain't over…." Feniris mumbled as he was dragged away by Big Bad.

"It never is…" tibolt sighed as he leapt after them, however before he reach the door, a soft yet surprisingly warm hand stopped him.

"Prof. Big Bad, may I take tibolt for a spell? I think he may need to go to the infirmary." Cerise asked.

"What about me?!" Feniris complained still in Big Bad's grip.

"You look well enough to walk on your own" Big Bad replied before looking back. "Very well Miss Hood, tibolt once you're well enough head for the detention hall."

"Yes sir."

"The little pup needs to go lick his wounds huh?" Feniris snickered as he was pulled away by Big Bad, non to kindly.

* * *

Cerise pulled tibolt away before he could cause any more damage to his brother. The walk to the infirmary was quite, all the student were still in class so the halls were empty. The two teens didn't say anything, for one was too tired and sore to speak, and the other didn't know if she should say anything at all. The only sound between them was the quite ominous clicking from Cerise' pumps. Once they reached the infirmary tibolt notice a note on the door.

_Sorry, _

_I stepped out for a spell._

_Need to get supplies from home._

_If needed, I'm just a puddle away._

_ -Nurse Lady aka Lady of The Lake_

"Well that's just great!" tibolt growled as he turned too walked or limped down the hall.

Cerise reached for the knob and saw that the door was open. "Hey it open." She called.

"So …. It's not like you or me exactly know how to fix cuts- "

"I do exactly." Cerise said crossly, yet there was a hint of ….pride in her voice. Tibolt didn't catch it.

"Really? Huh. Never expected something like that from a girl like you." Tibolt replied, follow Cerise into the brightly lit room.

"What? Thought I was one of those helpless _princesses_ who didn't know how to do anything other wait for someone to come and save them?" She smirked as she grabbed the healing kit.

"No, I would never think something like _that_." Tibolt sarcastically responded, taking the only stool in the room.

Cerise giggled as she turned, only to go silent as she watched tibolt remove his shirt. He was hot. His skin was scared from the fight but it still held a smoothness to it, completely hairless. Dried blood seemed to have ran down from his wounds and rippled over his abs. His arms were well toned, tattoos of paw paints trailing down from his left shoulder down his chest stopping just above his abdomen. He didn't even like a teenager, he looked ….older. Much older.

"Cerise…?" Tibolt asked with a confused look.

"Y-yes." Cerise answered waking up from her dazed look. She grabbed a towel and began to wash off the blood so she could clean the cut. Tibolt winced each time the cloth ran across the fresh wounds though he grounded his teeth and looked anywhere but at the girl.

"So where does someone learn how to treat wounds?" tibolt asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Humph when your family lives in the woods most of their life, you tend to learn a couple of things." She said finished cleaning the blood and started to patch up the cuts.

"I-I'm sorry." Tibolt said sadly.

"For what?"

"My brother. He just…"

"We can't pick ad chose family be grateful you have siblings, regardless how they are." Cerise replied her voice soft and reassuring.

"Yeah but still…-"

"Thank you"

"What?" tibolt asked confusedly.

"For what you did. I don't what I would have done if you hadn't stepped in." she said done wrapping his chest with bandages and now moved to deal with the cut just above his brow. "I didn't get the chance to tell you before well ….everything so… thank you."

"Anytime." Tibolt replied looking deep with her grey eyes. Was it getting a little warm in here? The room seemed to thicken with the tension growing between the two. Their faces on more than a hairs breathe apart, steadily coming closer.

"_Eh hem._"

Cerise and Tibolt jumped apart at the familiar voice that interrupted their small yet fleeting moment. Cerise looked up to see BFFA Raven Queen standing at the door staring at them with a Cheshire looking grin, as if she caught something entertaining.

"Prof. Big Bad is looking for you." She said to Tibolt before turning to Cerise. "And we are gonna be late for class."

"Uh right." Cerise replied as she quickly put away the healing kit. She tried to hide the fiery blush creeping on her cheeks by pulling her hood closer to her face.

"So nurse, will I live?" Tibolt asked jokingly as he pulled shirt over the fresh bandages.

"You'll have to be careful so you don't reopen your stitches, but I think you'll make a full recovery." Cerise sighed. "If you like, I could change your bandages until you're fully healed."

"I'd like that." Tibolt said softly as he left.

Fiddling with her hood as she watched him go, Cerise failed to notice the purple haired teen walk up beside her. "The shirtless wolfy type huh?" Raven asked smugly.

"Don't even go there." Cerise said as she went to class followed by a giggling Queen.

"Oh it is on like fairy song."

* * *

**Like it, Hate it. Tell me **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ladies and gens. Your loyal jester here with a new chapter for you. Sorry for the long wait I'll explain why at the bottom, along with a little surprise, but for now in joy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Down the Rabbit Hole

Keeping true to his word, three days since the fight of the furry ones, Feniris had settled into Ever After High and quite honestly, Tibolt and Brant wanted nothing more than to kick his fluffy white _ass_ out of Ever After. Every day the young wolf lived up to the 'Big Bad' reputation of his godfather and showed everyone what it was to be a true villain. All in all, tibolt wanted to put him in his place, through with how they trashed the castleteria, he thought it would be better if he laid low for a while. Though it didn't do much when your nightmare of a brother hunts you down like game for fun. So after another day of torment, much to the wolf's patience, Tibolt found an empty music room to sit and relax his restless soul while he waited for Brant to finish his weekly meeting with the White Queen.

"Damn, I thought today would never end. Where's an iced fireball when you need one?" Tibolt sighed as he leaned on the piano, playing a few notes.

"Aren't you little young for that kind of drink?" said a voice from the door.

Tibolt turns to see Cerise Hood walk in the small music room holding a few books. The surprised wolf gave her a nod before he seemed to look over her. She wore she signature red hood that covered her backside but she since to have braided her hair as it hung over her right shoulder. Her dress was also the same but it seemed she switched out her pumps for a pair of black flats with a red bow on the toes. Tibolt's eyes had lingered on her braided as his eyes traced her chocolate locks going down her side. He knew she had long hair but since it was always hidden behind that hood he never seen it. He must have been staring too long, because he didn't look up until Cerise cleared her throat.

"Sorry, I heard someone outside and decided to check it out." She blushed leaning in the door way.

"It's cool. And hey, in dog years I'm considered to be an old man." He chuckled. "I meant fireball tea, it does wonderfurs for the nerves. Especially when chilled."

"Heh. You sure know a lot about tea, huh?" she giggled as she walked in.

"Happens when your best friend forever after with the March Hare…..also try growing up in wonderland for eight years, tea is going to be no better water there. "

"Still can't believe that. What were you doing there anyway?" Cerise asked as she sat on the piano bench next to him.

Tibolt stiffened at the question. It was quick, but Cerise notice that his face paled so much that he looked like fresh snow that layered the trees. His hands fisted the musical instrument so tightly that it groaned under his fingers. But none of that compared to his eyes that seemed to be lost on something…._sad_. The heartbreaking kind. Then just as fast as it came it was gone.

"That's a story for another once upon a time." Tibolt replied sadly as he turned towards the piano, playing a few notes.

"You play?" Cerise asked eagerly trying to change the subject.

"Just a few notes." He said as he kept playing.

"It sounds nice."

"Here." Tibolt took her hand, not stopping the song, and placed her fingers on four keys. He put his hand on top of hers, not noticing her cheeks getting redder, and played six notes in a steady pace.

"Good now hold that pattern." He said as began to play his own piece. She figure he was going to start a new song but he blended the last one into the next so well she almost miss it.

"Did you write this?"

"Nya, just a little something my Uncle Scarps showed me."

The song was soft and light at first, but Tibolt began to pick up the tempo into something that sounded so _alive_. Cerise smiled as she watched as Tibolt's fingers began to fly across the piano set, beginning a colorful and joyful sound to the silent room. She never seen him like this. Usually she never notice to anyone, always sticking to the shadows with her hood over her eyes, but there was something different about this guy. Something familiar.

"A few notes, huh?"

"Yeah, it helps relaxes me when I don't wanna think about all the fairy crap that been going on ….." Tibolt chuckled. "Plus I just think to of something I like and it just flows out, you know?"

"Yeah." Cerise replied as she sat next to so she could watch his bandaged fingers danced across the ivory keys. Since the fight in the castleteria, Cerise had been treating Tibolt's injures since she felt responsible for them. Even if she wasn't the cause for them.

"So, did you ever make a song, maybe for a special someone?"

Tibolt's finger slipped, hitting a sour note interrupting the soft melody. It was obvious that she was joking, though it didn't stop his face from lighting up like Rudolph's nose.

"Um…"

"Tibolt?" Cerise waved her hand in front of his face, but had no reaction.

"I-I need to go!"

With that Tibolt ran out of the room as fast as his wolf legs could carry him. Leaving Cerise in the empty classroom with a confused expression on her face. After running down the halls, tibolt made a sharp turn and collided into Brant, making the two friends fall to the floor with a loud-

_Thud!_

"Fifty cups of tea please…" Brant replied with his swilling eyes.

"Whoops. Sorry man." Tibolt said as helped the hare to his feet.

"What'sthebigideabumpingintomelikethat?" Brant rumbled on unknowingly.

Tibolt rolled his eyes as he reached into Brant's waistcoat and pull out a brown teacup from its pocket. He walked over to their locker and pulled out thermos, he always kept a fresh batch handy. Tibolt pored the dark liquid into the cup before handing it back to the rumbling hare.

"Shut up. And drink."

"Don'ttellmewhattodoyoulittle-" Brant takes a sip of his tea and instantly clamed. "Aaah. Now that's a good ol' cup of raspberry tea. A bit on the cold side thou."

"Whatever man. Better now?" Tibolt asked.

"Much, but where's the fire, flame tail?"

"No fire… just needed to get away..."

"Away? From what…?" Brant looks closely at Tibolt and notices something was wrong. The lone wolf seemed to be anxious about something, also his face looked like he was in a steam room for over three days. The only time he'd seen him like this was when he's with….. "Or is it who?"

"Well…"

"Let me guess. A young maiden that shoulders a cloak of rubies, with eyes of clouded moons on a long winters night, whose skin shames the sweetest of southern peaches, which's honey nectar draws that of even the most horrendous of creatures to sink their _teeth_ in to its tender-"

"THANK YOU, Brant! I got it!"

"It's true and you know it." Brant smirked as finished his placing the cup back into his waistcoat.

"…..'S not my fault that ….she's the one I want…"

"Don't worry my brother of the wood." Looks over to see Maddie waving as she passed by. "Your heart is not alone."

"Guess not." Tibolt chuckled. "Well let's get to the lifairy. Unl-I mean Professor Big Bad gave me a hell of homework, and if we don't step on it…"

The Lifairy holding vast knowledge of all things magical and mysterious. If you wanted to find out anything and everything about the storybook world, than it was no more than a page turn away. Though if you ticked off the two step Liberians, than you'd find a detention just as easily. The two boys walk in to see all tables and desks fully packed, leaving them nowhere to sit.

"Study Ball?" Brant suggested.

Tibolt nodded reluctantly before following his furry friend down the hall. Weird why is every-fur studying? There's no test coming up. As they made their way down Cedar Wood coming out of room with her books in hand.

"Hey Fellas, what's up?" she asked.

"Good day my dear wooden maiden, we seek a land where we may-"

"We're here to do some homework." Tibolt said as he walked towards the hall, much to Brant's annoyance. "Hey sorry bro, but I didn't have time for one of your ….. ROYALLY?!"

Brant looked at his friend with a confused look until walked in to find that the Study Ball was also packed with students working on their last minute assignments.

"Sorry guys, someone sent a mass mirror text to the whole school that Mr. Rumple is giving this huge test next week, so everyone's been studying their bark off all day." Cedar explained.

"And Im guessing the Mirror Lab is out of the question?" Brant asked to which she nodded sadly.

"Hey what's got your tail in a twist, mutt?"

Everyone looks over to see Fenris sitting at table by himself. Tibolt's eyes began to turn a few shades darker. A few moved out of the way hoping that it wouldn't be a repeat of the Castleteria, others brought out their mirror cast.

"Fenris…"

"Come to study 'oh great and mighty Alpha.'" He joked as he walked over.

"I don't have time for you today."

"No time for your own brother? Well fuck you." Fenris replied as his got closer.

They were inches apart, the room was getting colder with the tension that hung in the air. Brant could tell that Tibolt was starting to lose his patience. Though he knew things would only get if he got involved. Thou that didn't stop him grabbing his candy shotgun.

"You wanna do this now?"

"As much as I love to kick your ass…." He replied, moving even closer to his brother. "I've got some studying to do… Beside you're not even wroth my time."

Tibolt growled and walked off before he did something he may _not _regent later.

"You'd be okay with having just four siblings right?" Tibolt turns to see Brant holding his candy gun, aiming right at Fenris' back.

"As tempting as that sounds….. He's still my brother." Tibolt replied.

Groaning Brant puts the toy gun away and follows his friend. "Geez, he's worse than the red queen without her sweets."

"I can't believe you're related to that….that" Cedar thought of bad, but nice way of saying,

"Piece of rotting oak." Brant supplied.

"Yeah."

"Let's try not to worry it. Besides, right now I just need a place to do this homework or Professor Bad Wolf is going to force me to do weight training from midnight 'til dawn… and I like my sleep!"

"Damn for a warm blooded mammal big bad is pretty cold." Brant nervously chuckled.

"No… that's just him punishing me… as a student's … and a godson" he sighed

"Well good luck guys" Cedar said as she turned down the hall.

"Thanks." They waved as they left the school.

"Let's try the village. Plenty of places there." Brant suggested.

"Why not the enchanted forest?" Tibolt asked.

Looked towards the dark shadowy woods, it seem less enchanting than usual.

"I don't know…"

"Let's just try. It's not like something's goanna attack as in there." Tibolt said as he walked towards the trees completely eager to explore what the wood had to offer.

"Easy for you to say." Brant mumbled.

* * *

In the enchanted forest, the boys roamed around to find a good place to do their homework, Brant kept suggesting other areas but Tibolt kept saying they'd be better off here. The forest was empty which gave it a peaceful, calm and, more importantly, quite feel. The boys thinking about head to the 'grove', as Brant called it, when Tibolt saw they were coming up to a fork in the road.

"Hmm. Which way to go…" Tibolt wondered.

"How about the dorms?" Brant suggested quickly.

"I don't feel like dealing with you know who for one thing," Tibolt explained. "Plus our room is so filled with tea, it's hard to concentrate on anything with all those smells messing with my nose."

"I'll clean it up." Brant offered all too eagerly.

Okay something was up. Brant wanted to get rid of the tea smell in their room, and his love for was second to none but the Hatter clan. Obvious he was nervous about something, he'd been trying to get them out of this forest since they walked in, but Tibolt didn't have time to find out what. If he did get these papers done than he didn't know what would happen to himself.

"Look, just take the left, it should lead you towards the 'grove'. I'll take the right." Tibolt said.

"But-"

"Would stop being a scaredy cat, you'll be fine." he said as he walked down the right path, leaving his fidgety friend by his lonesome.

"Easy for you to say," Brant mumbled as he walked down the trail. "You got fangs, all I got is buck teeth and a fluffy tail."

He treks down the path going deeper into the forest, not knowing what or _who_ was waiting for him. Walking though the calm smoky woods Brant felt as if someone was watching him, staring at him in the dark. His ears were twitching at every sound around him, thinking that he could hear a soft but sinister giggle though the trees.

"'_You'll be fine.' _yeah right." Brant grumbled. "Damn it all, he should know I hate it when I'm-"

"_Hehehe"_

"Alone out here."

"_Well if isn't my favorite little rabbit."_

Brant felt his fur go cold as he turns around, only to see nothing but trees. Hoping it was just the wind, He flicked his ears in all directions trying to find the location of the voice that seemed to follow him.

"_Oh how I miss playing with those cute ears…. and that fluffing your tail_" the voice sighed. "_Sweet memories._"

"Show yourself you-!" Brant froze as he felt two small arms warp around his waist, closing his eyes as he heard the familiar giggle creep up his neck. "Heathen."

He turns to see a girl with long lavender hair pulled into curly high twin tails, sleek blue eyes with cat-like pupils and fair skin. She ware maroon lipstick which was covering a long, evil grin that stretched across her face. There stood the feline the haunted his nightmares and broke his heart to pieces, Kitty Cheshire. "Here I am Bun-Bun."

Brant pushed out of her grip to put some distance between them. "What do you want Cheshire?"

"You of course."

"What?" Brant asked as he watched kitty began to pace around him.

"I haven't seen you for so long Bun-Bun." Kitty moaned watching him closely. "One would think you didn't want to see your dear old kitten."

"After what you did, I wouldn't care if you drop off the face of a storybook." Brant groaned as he turned away from her, only to find her standing in front of him.

"Aw don't be like that, _Bun-Bun_." Kitty said dangerously. "Why don't we get back together? I can be a good kitty…both day…" she whispered softly before disappearing, leaving searching nervously.

"And night…" reappearing over his shoulder, lips press against his throat. Brant couldn't move as she began to lick the side of his neck, sending waves of pleasure though his body. Her hands began to roam over his chest, slowly making their way south.

"S-stop..."

"Why?" kitty asked, not halting her fingers dissent. She press herself against his back, pushing her assets into him. Her hand reached his waist and began to searching for an entrance. Brant knew he had to stop her, he couldn't lose control again, not here. What would Tibolt say if he saw him like this, want would he think? Or worse, what would _she_ think-? Brant's thoughts were cut short as he felt kitty's hand slide into his waistcoat fingering the rim of a very smooth and extremely delicate piece of china.

"LET GO!" Brant snapped. Using all the strength in his legs, he leapt over to a tree ten feet away. The force of the jump was enough to fall kitty over on her bum. She looked over to Brant to see him on his knees breath rapidly, his left hand over his chest clutching something in the pocket of his waistcoat, his right held on to the tree as if it was a lifeline. His head was bowed as his ears and hair clung to his sweat cover face.

He looked as though he was having a panic attack.

"I-I was just…having a bit fun..."

"Fun? You think this is fun?!"

The cat said nothing as she backed away from the cautious hare, hoping she'd hadn't pushed him too far. Kitty saw that Brant's breathing had finally slow, though his hand was still fisting his shirt. As if he was holding something back.

"You think this is some kind of game, don't you?" he asked heavily. "Do you think…for one second that I would even think about going back after what you've done?"

Brant got up and backed away into the shadow of the forest, he head still bowed. Kitty stood as well but she barely took two step toward before he spoke again.

"Not happening." He whispered softly so only she could hear. "Not now, not ever."

A gust of wind rushed between the trees, blowing the leaves though the small space they stood in. Then, when the forest stilled, he was gone. Kitty stood there, staring at the spot he stood for a while before she too disappeared leaving only her crescent smile behind.

"_You can run all you like my little Bun-Bun, but you will be mine… one way or the other._"

* * *

Elsewhere in the mystic wood, a turquoise haired hatter was skipping down the fur green path that led away from the wonderlandful place, known to but a few of the students of Ever After. Maddie was over joyed for absolutely no reason. It was as if everything in the storybook land had no dark side, no pending doom or villain, fairy-bent on scaring some helpless child or cursing someone to sleep for a thousand years, all manner of negativity seemed erased as she walked back towards her school with careless hum on her lips.

"_Very merry unbrithday to me, to me_

_Very merry unbrithday to me, to me_

_Let's congratulate me with another cup of tea _

_A very merry unbrithday to-" _

The girls tone was interrupted by something that was quickly moving though the bushes ahead of her. Very quickly. Curiosity took over the mad maiden as she removed her shoes and started to chase the small creature. The beast must have sensed it was being followed, because it ran faster than the Bandersnatch and bath day. Still not one to be easily beaten, Maddie was in hot pursuit. They ran through the trees as if they were mere shadows of the forest each not letting other succeed in their endeavor. Thou they couldn't chase each other forever. Thinking it was time to end this madness, the creature hopped into the trees and lead Maddie to the edge of the wood. Wondering what the mysterious animal was planning, the girl decided to rush him before it could pull it off. She saw that light began to peak though the trees ahead of them. She had it cornered. Picking up her pace Maddie tried to close the distance between them, reaching to grab it she didn't notice the hole just at a trees roots. Maddie tripped into the small clearing that opened onto her.

Swearing the wonderlandian picked herself off the dirt floor, she looked around to see where her prey had screed off to, only to pause so she could take in her surroundings. The meadow was small but it seemed big enough to hold a full class of students. There wasn't much plant life save for a few wildflowers and dandelions though you won't notice them cause the grass that filled the place reached to her thigh. Light from the setting sun lit up the meadow, giving it a beautiful array of yellows and oranges, which added onto the sense of calm that it seemed to generate all on its own. The breeze blew the grass, making it swaying back and forth almost like they were counting the seconds that ticked by timelessly. Maddie stared in awe at the magical plane that one would find in paintings or storybooks, but her eye was drawn to something that laid at the center of the clearing.

Walking to the middle of the meadow, she looked to see what was a round area of flatten grass. It was about ten feet wide in diameter and had been pushed into a large circle, but what really caught Maddie's attention was the rabbit that sat in the middle of the fallen plants.

This rabbit wasn't like any in the enchanted forest, probably not the entire storybook world. The hare must have stood at four feet without adding his ears. His fur was a light brown with a tan under coat that faded into white, though there was a tassel of blonde on the top of its head. He were a brown waistcoat that had a sliver chain going from its inside pocket to a leather loop on the right side. On it laid the oddest thing, a teacup.

The mysterious creature must've been a bit frighten because he looked, for a lack of a better term, _royally_ stressed out. Maddie looked to see the animal shaking slightly. His fur was fuzzy all over as if he had been electrocuted. Its ears looked like they were pieces of cardboard bent in two different directions, twitching all over trying to find something she couldn't hear. He was bent forwards with the intent of running at many moment. But what caught Maddie completely off guard were his eyes, they stare at her wide in utter terror and unfocused. As if she wasn't there.

Everything in the young hatter told her to walk away, she had her fun, now it was time to go. But something about this scared rabbit told her to stay. There was something in those bright yellow eyes of his. Something familiar… warm…

"Hey…" she whispered softly as she cautiously took a step towards it, her hand slowly reaching out. "Why aren't you a little handsome bunny…?"

The rabbit didn't move away, though he began sniff her fingers. Maddie smiled as she kneed in front of the shaking bunny, hoping it would come closer.

"That's a very lovely tea cup you have there." The rabbit jerked its head back at the mention of its cup and looked as if it was about to run.

"No, no, no. its ok." she said calmly, "I was just wondering," she added as she pulled off her hat, laying it between them. She reached inside, only to produce a small teapot and carrots from it. "Would you like to have some tea with me?"

That seem to perk it up, the rabbit stood up straight and hopped over to Madeline's lap, sniffing the teapot excitedly causing the girl to giggle at its quick change of mood.

"Ok, ok, I hope you like twist apple red tea." she replied moving the hare off her. Reaching back into her hat, Maddie pulled out a small quilt and laid it out for them, along with some biscuits and an extra teacup for herself.

Maddie had set the pot on a small fire plate, when she heard a subtle _clink_, and turned to see that there was a brown teacup sitting in front of her. She looked up to see the rabbit straightening out its fur, formal little bunny, isn't it? While its back was turned, Maddie picked up the small trinket and examined it closely. The ceramic cup must have been newly made because there was no signs of wear and the surface as completely smooth to the touch. You'd think that after running all around the forest it would have some form of dirt and grime, but the china was clearly spotless and polished to a T. Though what really caught Maddie eye was the masterful design that curved around its frame.

The teacup, she realized, wasn't really brown. It had painted tree branches all over it surface body and under rim. The body was actually a hum of deep blue and a light tint of white. The rim was stained gold and the looked it was solidified tip a brush, the sliver chain still latched around it. Finally the left side of the crafted item, held the emblem of a wolf's head, stained in gold just like the rim.

Maddie wondered where a masterpiece could have come from, even her father did not have such a priceless artifact in his collect, and that in itself would drive him madder that….well, himself. Not only that, the cup seemed off somehow. Like emanated some kind of energy, though the more she held it the calmer she became. Looking back, Maddie saw that the rabbit was staring at her, waiting for something…

"What are you-? The tea!" the girl seemed to break out of her trance as set the cup down to check on the pot, lucky it was too hot.

She pours the warm drink into the rabbit's cup, wondering how it was going to drink with nothing but its paws. Her question was quickly answered when _poof_, five fingers had replaced the furry paws. Madeline's eyes followed the hand to see it was attached to on bunny, but a tallish skinny boy drinking the tea and smiling in front of her. Maddie realize that the hare was on mare rabbit, but it was actually-

"Brant?"

"Afternoon, my hatted maiden."

"Good day, my cotton tailed friend." She greeted, still a little shocked.

"I thank you for the tea and fine carrots." Brant replied causally. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Oh you know, just walking around," Maddie answered as she could feel her cheeks begin burn.

"Oh really?" Brant asked as if it was the oddest thing he ever heard, but the girl could see his lips twitching form the sides of the cup.

"Indeed, though image m surprise when I find that the _rabbit_," Maddie leaned closer. "I was sharing my _very_ expensive tea with, turns out to BE MY CLASSMATE!"

"Hm. Well, _I'd_ think that _someone_ must have gone quite _mad_." Brant laughed as Maddie lunged at him.

After finishing their small picnic, Brant and Maddie started to head back towards the school. Once Maddie got over the little surprise he had sprung on her, the two left into a comfortable silence. Maddie looked over to the dirty blonde beside her, finishing off the apple tea from earlier. He seemed….calmer. Like all that scared him before had melted away, but what scratched her hat was what-ever after scared him in the first place? At first she thought it was her chasing him all over queen-knows where, but his a rabbit, that had to be normal for him…or was that his cousin? Oh well, she decided that she answer a question that's been hopping on her spell.

"Hey where'd you get that cup?" the girl asked, the tone in her voice made it obvious that she was still irked by his little stunt.

"It was a gift given to me from my aunt." He smirked, sipping the last of tea before slipping it back into his waistcoat. Unsatisfied with his answer she pressed on.

"Where'd she get it?"

"Nowhere."

"Who is she?"

"A woman."

"Does she have a NAME?!"

"Yes."

"WELL?"

Brant turned and watching the hatter as her hair frizzed more than usual, and her cheeks her beginning to turn violet. Like all wonderlandians, Maddie had a….._unhealthy_ amount of curiosity which would, unquenched, riel them up. It wasn't that he didn't trust her with the information, but the face she made when he didn't give her a straight answer made him want to tease her more. No doubt a side effect from dating a cat. He knew it was wrong and that he should stop before it goes too far.

But on the other hand…

"….I not telling."

* * *

Running as fast as his little paws could take him, Brant hopped threw the forest like a rabbit from a hat. He ignored the fact that he had a furious hatter on his tail as made his way through the trees, trying not to laugh as he ran faster. Unlike last time he _wanted_ her to chase him, he to get caught. He didn't know want she would do once she had, probably force him relinquish the information about his cup… or something. Still she would have to catch him first!

Realizing that he didn't hear any her footsteps behind him Brant turn to see nothing but the disappearing trees around. _Whoops maybe im too fast for the Sheila- _The young hare, too far in his own wonderland, trips over a loose root and tumbles down a den under a tree only to end up face first into a dirt wall.

"Ow…" Painfully he garbs his ears and peels himself off, phasing by back into his human form. He turns to get a peek at his new surroundings, from the sunlight shining from the small hole in the ceiling, could get a good look at the unknown area. "Where am I?" The place looked like a former lounge or café mixed with what had looked like a club, there was a long red wood table that had different set of designs that he never seen before. Being careful, Brant took a look around to see what he could find that would be useful to him and Tibolt.

"This place … looks like it haven't been used in quite some time. A little dusty but, I think we can use this!" Walking out the lounge, he finds a hole near the back of the room, and being a rabbit by nature… he jumps in without second thought

"And down the rabbit hole when go!"

* * *

**So here's where I explain why I've been AWOL.**

**okay so when the chapter was half-way finish things started to pop up one-by-one. Met a girl, dated for awhile, school work to do, job to maintain, anime con to go to. so my life was good till it hit summer and my life started to burn with the heat... that is until my sister (who is the co-writer) got my ass in shape and writing again. also i was gonna start posting two months ago until lotus (my laptop) started to play tennis with my Wi-Fi. but now everything is fixed and im writing more than ever!**

**BTW, I'll be posting three new stories before the new year and me and my friends are making a comic so look forward to that.**

**Now a few of you asked some questions and I owe you answers. So...**

**Remedy's Melody 109: You'll have to wait and see but I think you already know. _heh heh_**

**Guest1: Yes he was being rude when he called them bitches, but at the same time that's just how he calls them ****women or girls...**** He knows he shouldn't but does it anyway**

**Guest2: God father, He's his god father. No incest of ANY kind in this story.**

**ok. now that that's out of the way, IT'S SURPRISE TIME!**

Ever After High Bio

Name: Tibolt Bigby Wolf (Son of Big Wolf of the Three Little Pigs)

Birthday: January 13th

Sign: Capricorn

Heart's desire: To fix my family's story/ to be with my true heart.

Magic touch: Being a wolf I can switch my form and when I run I can blend in with the terrain.

Oh curses moments: When people run away from me, I may be big but I ain't that bad.

Favorite Food: Italian BMT. You'll figure it out.

Favorite Subject: General Villainy. I get to see my Uncle Bad wolf and show him a real villain.

Least favorite: Muse-ic. I love it but don't like it when girls fangasim over my voice.

Quote: "_If you can't catch them, trick em_." It's a family saying.

Best friend forever after: Brant Hare and Chevyo. My pack brothers.

Roommate: Brant Hare

**Tell me what you think.**

**Like it, Hate it, Flame it, Tell me.**

**Til' next we meet. Which will be sooner I promise!. I am your humble Jester.**

**RxR**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Jester here

So i bet your wondering "Where the new chapter?!"

Well….*His sister came along.*

Hey guys this is Reika Nevermore. I am so sorry we haven't been posting up the story but I have good news and bad news.  
Good news: We will be posting new chapters soon  
Bad news: We have to redo the story.  
Please do not be too upset. We have been having issues at home, work, and mostly internet (damn connection keeps messing with Gin and Lotus) but we will have them up and running better than ever.


End file.
